


Sparks to a Flame

by magicianparrish



Series: Old Guard Star Wars au [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Angst, Drama, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianparrish/pseuds/magicianparrish
Summary: “The longing for something bigger,” the man in orange said. “To be a part of something that is bigger than ones self.”“And what exactly is that?” she asked, though she had a gut feeling she knew what was coming.“The Rebellion. Resistance, whatever it is you want to call it,” the blonde man said shrugging his shoulders, confirming her thoughts.These people were part of the Rebellion. Nile found herself surprisingly okay about it.______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Oops a Star Wars au no one asked for.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Old Guard Star Wars au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023790
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Sparks to a Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Oops here we go. I'm a slut for Star Wars aus so here I am. Also was inspired by the artwork of ashleyrguillory on tumblr. 
> 
> So here we are. Enjoy! :) 
> 
> (Not edited or beta'd)

When Nile had been stationed at the outpost in the southern zone of Afghar, she hadn’t expected much at all. Afghar, a rocky planet out in the Outer Rim was not a place where many people frequented. It was remote enough that the Empire was able to do their business without anyone to get in the way. And the people mostly inhabited the river valleys to the north where it was much more hospitable to live, rather than the desert wastelands of the south where she was. 

Nile found working in the control room of the base mundane. She checked clearance codes from incoming and outgoing ships. She made monitored security cameras set up around the perimeter in case something came up that wasn’t supposed to. She played sabacc with her fellow officers when there was enough downtime after their shifts had ended. They gossiped about the trashy holos they read. 

It wasn’t the best job in the world. Not by a long shot. But she had her own little squad she was in charge of. Her small group of friends. She would put her time in and when it was up she would pursue her true passions. And it paid the bills to support her mother and brother back home, and that was all that mattered in the end. The job wasn’t forever. But some days it felt as if the soul was being sucked out of her. 

She had pulled for a perimeter check shift that day. They had Stormtroopers that usually did the job for her, but the Empire had recently pulled the bulk of them out of the base leaving them with a skeleton crew of them. So her base and superiors had to shuffle their subordinates around to fill the gaps. 

Nile did not mind the change of pace for once. She would be able to stretch her legs, get her exercise in. And breathe some fresh air for once. The air was crisp this time of year, even in the desert. 

The sky was a brilliant azure, not a cloud to be seen anywhere. The sands of the Regetan Desert blew gently in the breeze, creating sand dunes as far as the eye could see. To the north, close to the horizon were the Vamir mountains. The two moons that orbit Afghar were always in view. Nile always found the place breathtaking. There were certainly worse places to be stationed in the galaxy. 

She had split from her watch partner halfway through her shift. It was just her and the nature of the planet. Nile found she enjoyed the quietness that came with being alone outside. No other voices talking over one another in the control room, or the typing away at their holoboards. No superiors belittling her again. It was nice, and Nile knew not to take it for granted. 

It was because of the sereness of the day that she even spotted the ship coming from the east. She watched as it started to fly low, and concerned as it got too low, and then came to a screeching crash right at the edge of the mesa the base was located. Alarmed, Nile then began to run toward it to see what had just happened. 

Bits and pieces had scraped off the hull of the ship as it had crashed, and it left a path that dented the ground. The smell of smoke filled her nostrils as she got closer, taking out her blaster and holding it up in front of her. The ship had definitely seen some better days. 

She stopped twenty feet from the ship and watched as the gangplank sputtered out, and someone inside let out a grunt of frustration, kicking it open further and crawling out. It was a woman, who wore all black with armor over it. She had dark hair cropped close to her head, and a face that seemed dangerous. Nile steeled her nerve and took a step closer. 

“Halt!” she screamed. “Who are you? What clearance do you have to be here?” 

The woman whipped around to face Nile. Her eyes were a startling blue, that pierced right into her. She looked at Nile for a long moment before letting out a string of curses that would make anyone blush. 

“Of course it would be right next to an Imperial base,” she muttered to herself. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders. She then took a step forward, causing Nile to clutch her blaster a little tighter. 

“Stay where you are!” Nile demanded, trying to hold her hand from shaking. 

The woman ran a hand over her face. “And a green one at that.” 

Nile didn’t have enough time to take offence before the woman charged at her. Nile managed to get a shot out but it hit her shoulder where armor was, and it ricocheted off. The woman rolled her eyes before she got close enough to Nile to knock her out cold. 

When she came to, her head hurt, and she felt dizzy and nauseous. Nile let out a groan of pain as she held her hand to her head to sit up. But had to halt for a moment to try and not throw up everywhere. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, taking some deep breaths before rubbing at her eyes and opening them again. She blinked slowly, trying to get a hold of where she was. 

It was dim, and it was definitely inside of a ship. An older ship for sure. It looked well lived in. Nile slowly stood up, grabbing at the wall to help her with her balance. Her legs shook underneath her weight like she was a newborn foal. She grunted as she kept another wave of nausea away from her. She looked around at her surroundings again. She saw that there was a table and a circular booth. The booth had definitely seen better days, as it was patched together like a quilt. She even saw some scars that were definitely from blaster shots, and stickers and graffiti were drawn on the walls in various handwritings. Out of curiosity, she walked over to read some of it. Not all of it was written in Basic, so she couldn’t decipher all of it, but what she could find peculiar. 

_ Nico is not a mouse! _ Was one of them. There was a crudely drawn man with x’s for eyes and a bottle of alcohol and another man with some sort of sword standing over him with a big smiley face. Someone had drawn an arrow to the photo and written a curse. 

Others were much simpler.  _ Like Quýnh was here! _ Or Nico + Joe and a heart drawn around it, and Booker + Alcohol with a similar heart. There were tallies underneath the name Andromache, and next to it Nico. Andromache had thirty tallies while Nico had none. Nile couldn’t help but chuckle at it. She did not have any idea who these people were but it was something so familiar to home that she did not care for the brief moment. 

She turned her attention away when she heard some clattering and cursing. Nile walked toward the sound, suddenly remembering the strange woman who had crashed, and knocked Nile out. She patted her holster for her blaster but found it was not there. She let out a curse of her own. She would just have to let her hand to hand combat training do its job. 

Nile climbed up a ladder that lead to another part of the ship. She saw the familiar black clothes of the woman who had knocked her out. She was hunched over something and was trying to fix whatever was wrong. Nile could see the blue glow of wires crossing and connecting. 

“Who are you?” Nile decided to ask again. 

The woman didn’t even startle as she raised herself up. Up close she was even more startling and intense to look at. She raised an eyebrow at her. 

“You’re up,” she observed. “Huh. Should’ve used a sedative.” 

“Excuse me?” Nile stuttered out. 

The woman ignored her and went back to trying to fix whatever was wrong with her ship. Nile took a step closer to her, a shot of adrenaline and fearlessness overcoming her. She grabbed the woman by the shoulder yanking her back up again. The woman’s eyes glared, and if looks could kill Nile would be in the ground six feet under. 

“You never answered my question.” 

“I think you have bigger problems to deal with,” was all she said. 

Nile watched as she tinkered again, and then she felt the ship shudder under her feet as it came back to life. Andy gave a little triumphant smirk as she shut the hood down and wiped her hands on her pants. Nile’s heart started to race. 

“At least Joe won’t kill me for wrecking his ship,” she said to herself. 

“Are you kidnapping me?” 

“Can’t exactly have you going running back to your superiors now can I?” the woman asked as she opened the door revealing the cockpit. Nile chased after her, jamming herself between the door. 

“That is a crime! You can’t take an Imperial officer!” she protested. 

The woman turned back in her seat. She had an unimpressed look on her face. She then taped to her shoulder armor. The same place Nile had shot her but failed to land it. On it was a beautiful labrys decorated on it. Nile felt her eyes widen as she saw it for the first time. She recognized that symbol. The woman smirked as Nile realized just who she was dealing with. 

“ _ Who are you _ ?” she asked once more. 

“Andromache of Scyth,” she introduced. She then threw something that landed on Nile’s neck, sending an electric shock through her that sent her to the ground. 

“But you can call me Andy,” she said just as Nile went dark again. 

When she woke up again, this time she was bound and sitting in a seat. Nile tested the cuffs on her wrists only for them not to budge at all. Her head hurt, and her body still felt a little numb, but after waking up a second time it wasn’t as bad. She turned to see that the woman, the infamous Andromache of Scyth, a bounty hunter, was sitting in the pilot seat, and she had a holo up. It was of a man who had curly black hair and a thick beard. He was dressed in a shirt that was open on the chest, with an open vest on top of it. He ran a hand through his hair as he tossed his head back. 

“You crashed my ship right next to an imperial base, and you kidnapped an Imperial officer?” the man exclaimed. 

“Wasn’t my intention, trust me,” Andy had replied. She did not seem bothered by that fact. She eyed Nile from the side noticing that she was awake but not acknowledging anything else. 

“And you’re bringing her to one of our bases?” the man continued, exasperated. 

“She has potential,” Andy reasoned. “I can sense it. Otherwise, I would’ve just killed her.” 

Nile felt her gut drop as she listened in on the conversation. She wasn’t sure what Andy meant by potential, but it was enough for her to spare Nile from just being killed point-blank by one of the most infamous bounty hunters in the galaxy. 

“Stars,” the man groaned, rubbing his face. “Fine, but this is all on you, Andy.” 

“I know. We’ll be there soon,” Andy replied, before shutting off the comms. 

The two of them sat in silence, as they watched the hyperspace tunnel before them. Nile had flown a few times herself, and it never amazed her to see it. 

“So who was that?” she finally asked, breaking the silence. 

“Joe,” she replied. “You’ll meet him when we land.” 

“And where exactly is that?” 

Andy looked over her and her lips twitched just for a moment. “Can’t give our secrets away until you prove yourself.” 

“You’re the one who kidnapped me,” she muttered, rolling her eyes. She found that she wasn’t too upset about it though. Conflicting feels clashed inside of her, making her stomach roll over itself again. She should be terrified that she had been taken out and kidnapped by a bounty hunter. That she would be considered a deserter by the Empire now. But she had always known deep in the back of her mind that she did not belong in the ranks of the Empire. It had just been a means to an end for her. The stories of the Jedi, the battle between Light and Dark filled her childhood as her mother told them before bed. The rumors of rebel cells emerging to fight against the Empire to free them from the Emperor’s grip. She had been too young to remember what it was like when the Republic had fallen at the end of the Clone Wars. And her mother had said nothing had changed much under the new way of the galaxy. She had no basis to go off of except stories told by her mother as they lived in the lower levels of Coruscant trying to scrape by. 

Andy pressed a few buttons and pulled some levers, allowing them to come out of hyperspace. Nile felt a jolt as they emerged to see a green planet in the distance. Andy eased their way through the atmosphere, typing in new coordinates to take them to the exact location they needed to be in. 

The planet was jungle-like, with beautiful stone pyramids dispersed. Andy flew them in and landed quietly next to a control tower. She stood up from her chair and went through the protocols of powering down the ship. Nile stood up to follow her. And then took out a cloth and tied it around her eyes. Nile let out a groan of protest, but Andy ignored it as she was dragged by the wrist. 

“Are you going to let me out of the cuffs at least?” she asked following Andy out of the ship. 

“Not a chance.” 

Nile was hit by a wall of humidity. It was much different from the crisp air of Afghar. It was hot, and she could feel the moisture in the air that made it much harder to breathe if one wasn’t used to it. They walked with a purpose, and Nile could hear the chatter of people around. She wasn’t sure how far they walked until she heard the familiar beep of a door opening and closing behind them. It was significantly cooler inside of where they were, which Nile was grateful for. The humidity did not do well with her. 

Nile was pushed into a chair and had the blindfold yanked off her. She blinked hard and slowly to get used to the artificial light where she was. When she was able to adjust, she saw that she was in a room. And was sitting at a table. It looked like the living room of a small apartment. There were weapons of all sorts lying around, as well as holopads. She even spotted a helmet with a large red insignia on it. Andy was taking her shoes off. 

“I’m back!” she called out. 

A head stuck out from behind a corner. It was a man with light skin and brown hair that was cropped rather terribly. He had strong facial features, and eyes that were bordering between green and blue. He gave a small smile. 

“Just on time for dinner,” he said in a soft voice, lilting with an accent Nile couldn’t place. 

The man disappeared again, before emerging a moment later with some plates balanced on his arms. He was wearing a garishly bright orange jumpsuit. He put all the plates down on the table, and the smell of food made Nile’s stomach clench. When was the last time she ate? 

“Dinner!” the man called out, putting his hand to his mouth. 

It was then that two other men emerged from other rooms. One was the man Nile had seen in the comms on the ship. He clapped his hands together and shook them. 

“Finally! I’m starving!” he exclaimed as he sat himself down at the table. The other man was much more disheveled looking. His blond hair was cropped on the sides but long and slicked back but kept falling into his face. He had a scruffy beard on his face and deep bags under his eyes. He looked exhausted. He sat down with a sigh and slumped forward. Andy and the man in the orange jumpsuit joined them after he got another plate and put it in front of Nile. Andy then unlocked the cuffs by clicking a button on a wrist cuff on her. They let out a hiss as they released, dropping into her lap. Nile rubbed her arms from where they chafed. Then they all began to eat dinner in silence. 

The blonde man kept giving wary glances at Nile as they ate. The jumpsuit man did not look up at her, while the man from the ship was eyeing her up with suspicion. Nile realized she was still in her Imperial uniform. It made the atmosphere tense. 

“So are you going to introduce us to your friend?” the man from the ship finally said breaking the silence as they finished eating. 

Andy sighed, rolling her eyes. She looked at Nile. “What’s your name?” 

“You don’t even know her name?” the blonde man grumbled.

Andy shrugged like she didn’t bother. “Name?” she asked again. 

“Nile,” finally admitted. 

“Nice to meet you Nile,” the man in orange said with a kind smile. She heard a thud from underneath the table, and the man looked at the one from the ship with confusion. Joe, Nile recalled his name being. 

“Don’t get friendly with the enemy!” he hissed. 

The man looked back over at Nile with assessing eyes. “She does not seem dangerous.”

“Thanks, I guess?” Nile questioned. She wasn’t sure if she should feel offended or not by the comment. And tried to determine whether or not it was a backhanded compliment. 

Andy picked at her nails. “As I told you before Joe, if I thought she was a threat I would’ve killed her.” 

The man Joe hummed and crossed his arms over his chest leaning back in his chair. “So what makes her so special, boss?” 

“She’s got the spark.” 

“The spark?” Nile questioned raising her eyebrows to the woman. “What in the hell is the spark?” 

“The longing for something bigger,” the man in orange said. “To be a part of something that is bigger than one's self.” 

“And what exactly is that?” she asked, though she had a gut feeling she knew what was coming. 

“The Rebellion. Resistance, whatever it is you want to call it,” the blonde man said shrugging his shoulders, confirming her thoughts. 

These people were part of the Rebellion. Nile found herself surprisingly okay about it. Andy nodded her head. 

“There it is. You’ve been questioning your place in the world,” she said like it was a fact. And Nile was shaken to find that it was. She had been questioning a lot about her life recently. Where she fit in the universe. And she knew the Imperial bureaucracy was not it. She tried to hide her thoughts, but from the way Andy and the rest of her motley crew were looking at her, it was obvious she was failing. 

“You seem pretty fine considering I took you from your base, and now you’re breaking bread with rebels.” 

“Is that how you are feeling?” the man in orange asked with sincerity. 

She sighed, pulling at her hair a little. “Yes. I don’t know? A lot is happening right now. I woke up this morning on an imperial base and now I’m with rebels on their secret base somewhere in the galaxy. It’s been a crazy day.” 

“Yes,” the man said sympathizing. “I believe you should rest. We can talk more when you are not tired. Come, I will show you some sleeping quarters.” 

“Before that, can you at least tell me your names?” Nile asked. 

“I am Nicky,” the man in orange introduced. “That is Joe, and Booker. You have already met Andy though.” 

She looked at all of them individually. She then sighed, the exhaustion of the day catching up with her. Deep inside of her, she felt she could trust these people though she had no reason to. Nicky gestured with his arm, and Nile followed him, the idea of sleep too tantalizing to refuse. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to link stuff on here so here is the artwork: https://ashleyrguillory.tumblr.com/post/634910414622310400/bill-nye-voice-consider-the-following-rival 
> 
> I don't know what else will be written for this, but I do have some Ideas (TM). But if anyone else has some ideas, throw them my way please lol 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! I like making up planets and stuff :P and kind of kept it close to the original just with a Star Wars twist. Drop some comments and kudos below! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
